


Like a wave

by g_xlatea



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: I could have chosen to let his words wash over me. Like a river over stone. But I let him anger me. It was I who made his words into weapons. That's the choice I made. What choice will you make?But what if it were not words that angered?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Like a wave

Master Splinter had said to let the anger wash over him, like a wave. It wasn't bad advice; worked perfectly to ensure that he didn't lose focus during fights from the taunts thrown at him. He still got baited more easily than his brothers, but he could control himself better, keep his concentration where it had to be.

It didn't help him with his anger issues as a whole though.

How could it? Letting anger wash over him was a fine and dandy concept, but what was he meant to do when the anger was inside him. Ignoring taunts was of no use when he just woke up mad. It didn't matter how hard he tried to let things go, because it wasn't what others did that set him off, not really. He would be irritated to start off, a small spark would be all it took to set him off.

What did controlling his temper do if the rage was innate? It wasn't that he didn't lose control, because he did. But he was not actually someone who lost control easily. There's a difference between anger arising from small things versus snapping at the final straw. He just happened to be on the final straw more often because there was fire flowing through his veins where others had blood. And he didn't know what to do about it.

After all, how does one let something wash over them, when it is underneath their skin?


End file.
